happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Fix a Problem". Plot (After Manny planned his idea, Mumble continue to narrate the story) *Mumble: Now, the whole is watching out for predators and let's go back into Emperor-Land where i was hurt. (In Emperor-Land at Memphis and Norma Jean's cave) *Phoenix: This may take a few seconds Mumble. *Mumble: I'm okay, Seymour will pay what he done to me. *Phoenix: We can stop him for bullying you. *Mumble: He stole Gloria from me. He is a ladies' man. *Phoenix: Yeah, no matter what, everything is boring. *Mumble: Come on, we have to tell mom and dad about this. (Outside of Emperor-Land) *Memphis: You know, bullies can hit chicks whatever they want. *Mumble: You were bullied before. *Memphis: Yeah, they hate me about my singing. They laughed and they drag me over into the pool. I want my revenge on them. *Mumble: Don't worry, i can stop them. *Memphis: No, they moved except for my friend Maurice. He is scared about his former friends who were builles. *Phoenix: What did he do? *Memphis: He try to get away from them and that's all. *Phoenix: Can you tell me your story? *Memphis: Sure, i remember back in the days when everyone bullied me. (In a flashback back around the days in Emperor-Land) *Memphis: Hey guys, wanna hear my heartsong? *Bully #1: No. *Memphis: Hey! *Bully #2: Because you suck! *Memphis: Shut up guys, i can do whatever i want. *Bully #3: You had caused trouble and steal woman souls. *Memphis: NO I DON'T! *tap on the ice and fall into the water with everyone laughing* (Memphis' Mom become worried about his son getting bullied) *Memphis: Hey! *Bully #5: Cut it out. *Bully #6: I hope you learned your lesson. *Memphis' Dad: GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! (The bullies ran away) *Memphis' Dad: Monsters. They never learn how to bully a chick. *Memphis: Dad, i'm okay. *Memphis' Dad: It's okay Memphis, daddy won't hurt you. *Memphis' Mom: Don't listen to the bullies ever again. *Memphis: I will mom. (Flashback ends) *Memphis: My parents save my life and stuff. *Norma Jean: How proud of you Memphis. *Phoenix: So your the hero. *Memphis: I was. *Mumble: I wish i can be one. *Phoenix: Me too. We will be heroes. *Memphis: Okay, watch out for any bullies around Emperor-Land. Got it? *Mumble: Yes. (Back in Adelie-Land in Roy's pile) *Roy: Rio, i am very mad at you. Why would you sent skuas to attack the chicks? *Rio: I didn't do it. I'm sorry. *Roy: Sorry is not gonna cut it. *Ramón: Don't blame him Roy. *Raul: You rule us. *Roy: How could you. *Rio: Just tell. *Raul: I yelled. *Roy: WHAT? *Raul: Oh no. *Elder 1: Chicks yell when the skuas come, not at their friends. *Elder 2: You break the rules when you curse at your friend. *Raul: But i didn't. *Elder 3: YOU SAY A BAD WORD. *Raul: No! *Rio: Enough is Enough! *Nestor: Don't touch me. *Raul: Okay. *Lombardo: What happen next? *Rinaldo: We will see about that. *Roy: Just go. (At night in Black-footed Land, Manny was sitting on a rock, looking at the stars) *Manny: *close eyes* I wish, the Great 'Guin give us a nice beautiful home. *Andrea: Manny. *Manny: *open eyes* Ahhh!!! *Andrea: I'm back. *Dylan: One of the elders are watching for the predators. *Manny: Predators, yeah. *Dylan: We will fight back at them and start your first journey. *Manny: I will. I will do my best. *Dylan: Come on kiddo, a african work is never done. *Manny: I will be one of them. The Heroes. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 5) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters